Spring Break
by girlygirlkaykay
Summary: Jake calls Miley to ask if she wants to come to Romania for spring break.When Lilly and Oliver tag along will freindships grow or tear apart?Achey Jakey Heart never happened.Jiley.First FanFic
1. An Unexpected Caller

It was a Monday almost a week till spring break and Jake had at least a month or less left in Romania. Suddenly a familiar song filled the room:

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_---

Miley soon picked up the phone without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley, it's Jake." Miley suddenly sprang up on her bead.

"Hi Jake..."Miley was excited but mad at the same time. _'Why is he calling me now? I mean he's been gone almost 4 months and he decides to call me now.'_

"Miley?" Miley suddenly snapped out of her thought and said

"Y-yeah J-jake" _'What's wrong with me! I can't even say 2 words without messing up. Sure I missed him but I didn't think I did this much. '_

"So…Miley what do you think?"

"Huh?!?" Miley said a bit too rudely.

"Miley, Miley, Miley." Miley could tell Jake was shaking his head.

"Hey! Don't you triple Miley me." Miley heard Jake chuckle.

"Okay fine Miley I'll tell you again." Jake sighed.

"The movie producers said that I could invite 3 people to Romania since …" Jakes voice started to trail off on the last few words.

"Since what Jake?" Miley asked in a very suspicious voice

"Okay Miles I'm just going to come out and say it the producers are letting me invite 3 people to Romania because the movies takingalittlelongertofilm. There I said it so what do you say?" There was a little anxiousness in his voice.

"I was about to say yes until that last part…Say it a little slower and then I'll make my decision"

"Okay…. The movie is taking a little longer to film than expected."

Jake slowly took the phone away from his ear waiting for Miley to scream into the receiver, but nothing happened.

"Miley? You still there?"

"Yeah... But…. Ummm, Jake I…I gotta go I'll call you back."

"Okay then. Well Bye Miley?!?"

"Bye Jake."


	2. IMing

**Miley ran to her computer and luckily Lily was on**.

_SmileyMiley: Lily you'll never guess what just happened _

_Sk8Rgurl: What_

_Zombieslayr has just signed on_

_Zombieslayr: Hey Miley_

_SmileyMiley: Hey Jake_

_**Miley & Lily**_

_SmileyMiley: Lily I'll call you in a few_

_Sk8Rgurl: Kay_

_Sk8Rgurl has signed off_

_**Jake & Miley**_

_Zombieslayr: So Miles do you want to come_

_SmileyMiley: I don't know Jake??_

_Zombieslayr: Well you have a week to decide_

_SmileyMiley: Yeah…So how's Filming been???_

_Zombieslayr: Good. So how school been?_

_SmileyMiley: Same as always a few comments boring classes you know._

_Zombieslayr: So do you have a boyfriend?_

**Miley's eyes were wide open and her jaw was wide open. In disbelief that he had just written that.**

_Zombieslayr: So, do you?_

_SmileyMiley: No. Do you have a girlfriend??_

_Zombieslayr: Nope._

**"Yes!" Miley said under her breath and wiped the imaginary sweat on her forehead.**

_Zombieslayr: Well Miles I gotta go. Bye_

_SmileyMiley: Bye Jakey_

**Miley gasped at the thought that she said Jakey. _'He'll never let me live this down'_**

**Not as good as the last chapter Review please **


	3. Should I continue?

Okay. If you guys like the story review. I have only had 2 reviews, that tells me that you guys don't like it. I already have the third chapter written do you want me to continue??

If you do review if not then the story us over


	4. Sweet Nibblets!

Like I said I am really sorry for not updating for a long time.

Hope you enjoy

**On the other side of the computer ……**

**(you know what I mean right??)**

"Miley couldn't have…could she … but it says it right there... it must've been a typo… right?"

**Back to Miley**

"Oh. My. Gosh."

_Zombieslayr: Did u just call me Jakey?_

Miley's eyes were just staring at the last thing she wrote not even noticing he wrote back.

_Zombieslayr: raspberry_

Miley's eyes shot back to where the raspberry came from

_Zombieslayr: r u there?_

_Zombieslayr: Hello? _

_Zombieslayr has signed off_

"Sweet nibblets!" Miley said under her breath.

While an upset Miley had her chin in her cupped hand starring at her computer screen she heard, True Friend come from the corner of her room. She realized it was her phone which meant it was Lily calling. She quickly answered her cell.

"Lily I am so sorry it justthatiwastalkingtojakeandicalledhimjakeysoistartedfrakingoutand—

"Miley slow down it not like you have anywhere to go… Do you?"

"Lily I have no where to go right now."

"Okay Miley now tell me what you were going to tell me before all of this Jake stuff happened. Kay?"

"Okay. So Jake is going to be in Romania a little longer than expected so--"

"What!?! Jake can't stay in Romania longer he might find some girl and start--"

"Lily."

"Yeah"

"Let me finish!!"

"Okay I'm sorry… Finish your story."

"Thank you. So as I was saying Jake is staying in Romania a little long so the producers of the movie are letting him invite three people to Romania.

**Miley heard the phone drop and then**

_**BEEP**_

"**We're sorry this phone call is no longer connected"**

With that Miley hit the call end button and sighed and laid down on her bed and thought about it for about what Jake said for a while.


	5. Can I Go?

"Daddy!!" Miley yelled from her upstairs bedroom.

"Yeah darl'in?" Robby Ray asked his daughter from the couch.

"I was just wondering if me, Lily, and maybe Oliver could fly to Romania to go see the egomaniac in his new movie…. Pleas daddy please I really, really, really want to go!"

"Darl'in the only way you're gonna go is if I….. Wait I can't go I have some promoting stuff with the record company for Hannah's new CD. Sorry darl'in."

"Humph!"

"Darl'in… I'll make you a deal… I'll let you go to Romania…if… Oh, I don't know if this will work."

Robby Ray was thinking about what he was about to say until Miley interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy just tell me please I'm begging!" Miley was on her knees begging.

"Okay, I'll let you go if Hannah does a benefit. Concert." Robby Ray said proud of his decision.

"Awww! Daddy does Hannah have to go?" Miley pouted

"Does Miley have to go?" Robby Ray said triumphantly

"Point taken…."

Plzz comment I only got about 4 comment for the last chapter

This is kinda a filler chapter

But plzz comment


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys that my chapters are really short I'll try to make them longer

BTW: Chapter 5 and this chapter take place on Tuesday

Miley quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed and grabbed her cell phone off her table and dialed jakes number.

"Herro" Jake said obviously eating

"Jake your supposed to finish chewing before you answer your phone" Miley said annoyed by the chewing sounds in the background.

"Sorry but I just took a bite out of my sandwich, when you called and didn't think that you would judge me for talking with my mouthful. But I guess I was wrong." Jake sighed. "So what did you call for?"

"Oh my dad just said I could go to Romania. That's all nothing important." Miley said so blandly it caught Jake off guard

"Wait… Aren't you glad your dad said yes about Romania?" Jake said wondering what Miley's answer would be.

"Of course I'm glad, I mean why wouldn't I? I'm going to bring my friends to see my other friend right?" Miley said wanting Jake to be more than friends but after pushing him off the ledge she doubted that he would want her as a girlfriend.

"Oh… yeah just friends going to see friends." You could just hear the sadness in his voice but Miley didn't notice it because she was to busy thinking bout what she would do on her trip.

"Kay Jake well…. I gotta go pack my stuff." Miley said while walking into her Hannah concert looking through her stuff.

"Miley, the tickets will be there probably Friday and you'll fly back on the Friday night red eye... So see ya then…"

**Click**

_**Beep Beep**_

_One missed call from Lily_

Read her cell phone screen

Miley decided that she should just walk over to Lily's house

"Daddy! I'm gonna walk over to Lily's see ya in a while." Miley yelled from down stairs

"Alright bud just be sure to back in time for dinner."

Miley checked her watch she had about and hour and a half to walk to Lily's tell her about Jake convince her mom to let her go to Romania then walk with her to Oliver's and convince his mom or dad to go.

"Oh joy what fun I have planned for myself." Miley said to herself

**Most of my chapters are dialogue but next one will have a lot in it I promise**


End file.
